


Ночь впереди

by Diran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Вечер, порка, секс, кто-то над кем-то издевается. Или собирается.Написано на ЗФБ-2019.





	Ночь впереди

Когда Оби-Ван зашел в комнату, Энакин уже был обнажен. Нет, формально он расхаживал по комнате с книгой наперевес не нагишом, а в наброшенной на тело нижней тунике, но тонкая ткань скорее усугубляла ситуацию. Она, неподвязанная, елозила по груди и бокам от каждого шага, то оголяя, то прикрывая собой.

Но Энакин был бы не собой, если бы на этом сюрпризы окончились: он ходил не в своей тунике. Оби-Вановская была ему коротковата, обнажая бедра куда как больше положенного и прикрывая ниже пояса уже скорее тенью, чем собой. Каждая складка, каждый край ткани казались четким мазком на картине — светлое полотно охотно контрастировало с кожей Энакина, загар к которой лип с почти неприличными скоростью и желанием. Оби-Ван его вполне понимал.

Энакин прекрасно знал о присутствии Оби-Вана, но делал вид, что не замечает, позволяя тому самому выбрать момент, когда он себя обнаружит. А сам невзначай, словно задумавшись над книгой, провел рукой по затылку вверх, поднимая волосы, оголяя шею и тут же небрежно роняя кудри назад.

Оби-Ван бесшумно разулся и снял верхнее. Весь вечер и грядущая за ним длинная ночь были в их полном распоряжении, и ни одной причины торопить события он не видел, как бы Энакин ни пытался доказать обратное тягучими движениями, заставляющими ткань прилипать к пояснице и очерчивать ее так точно, словно полотно, натягиваясь, растворялось.

Тяжелый плащ повис на вешалке, и Энакин все же обернулся. Оби-Ван вместо приветствия приподнял бровь и не сдержал фыркающей улыбки, когда Энакин в точности отзеркалил его жест, придав своему до того хитрому лицу крайне серьезное выражение.

Когда Оби-Ван оказался рядом — настолько, что свисающая на лоб Энакина прядь защекотала его нос, — невозмутимая маска все же дрогнула. Энакин подался вперед, навстречу уже тянущемуся Оби-Вану, и, мазнув теплыми губами по его приоткрытому рту, выдохнул:

— Я не проиграл.

— Разумеется, я засмеялся еще до того, как мы начали. Все так.

Пальцы Энакина впились в загривок, и Оби-Ван рассмеялся снова, ныряя в ответ своими под складки туники и обрисовывая ребра Энакина. «Я» — пальцы соскользнули на следующее — «здесь» — соскользнули — «сейчас» — соскользнули — «рядом» — обе ладони сжались на талии, выжимая из Энакина довольное урчание, от которого завибрировало в груди.

Энакин отвечал тем же, его губы касались под подбородком мягко, неторопливо, но за каждым касанием чувствовалось едва сдерживаемое желание, а каждый выдох отдавал заждавшимся мысленным шепотом, непроизнесенным вслух: «Наконец-то».

Оби-Ван потянул ткань: та сползала, шурша, уверенно и скоро, словно именно это, а не прикрытие тела, и было ее основным назначением. Энакин отвечать не спешил. Он гладил спину Оби-Вана сквозь рубашку, продавливая пальцами каждый шов на ней и ниже, уже на штанах. Энакин смотрел так, словно его нагота не делала его более уязвимым по сравнению с до сих пор одетым Оби-Ваном, а, наоборот, давала ему неоспоримое и непременно победоносное преимущество.

Оби-Ван не был уверен, что сможет оспорить это.

Да и последнее, что он собирался делать сейчас — это спорить. Есть вещи, которые у Энакина получались несравненно лучше. Глупо претендовать на первенство в искусстве полетов или убийственном прищуре, заставляющем любого врага сглотнуть, прежде чем решиться ввязаться в бой. Или желании и даже любви спорить. До горящих глаз. До иссохшего горла. До стукающихся зубов. Не сегодня.

Босые ступни Энакина терлись о щиколотки и стопы Оби-Вана, и с каждым поцелуем они оказывались ближе к постели. Когда до нее остался лишь шаг, Оби-Ван придержал Энакина кончиками пальцев за локоть, не давая опуститься. Энакин замер и поймал взгляд Оби-Вана, задавая ему немой вопрос: приподнятые брови и округленные глаза. Оби-Ван тоже не стал отвечать словами, ведь разговоры в постели — уместные разговоры, а не смущенно вылезающие из горла комканые слова, — так и остались в списке прерогатив Энакина. И если с параметром их уместности Оби-Ван зачастую мог поспорить, то непробиваемой уверенности Энакину было не занимать, и приливающая к щекам кровь всегда вскипала от нее и подстегивающих смешков, какую бы чушь Эни не сморозил. Оби-Ван не пытался соревноваться, уступая первенство безоговорочно, и поэтому сейчас просто уронил ладонь, поглаживавшую спину Энакина, на его зад, сжимая его. Уж это он мог сделать с достаточной уверенностью в себе и своих желаниях. Вместо ответа Энакин на мгновение просунул кончик языка между губами, коротко очерчивая их.

Оби-Ван научился выдерживать такие жесты стоически, лишь настоятельно массируя кожу в ответ, не разрывая взгляда, не комкая объятий. Опыт все же пришел.

Энакин — все с тем же пониманием не только на лице, но словно во всем по-кошачьи плавном теле, — развернулся и, уперевшись ладонями в край кровати, распрямил спину. Он умудрился не только не разорвать прикосновения, но и наоборот, отклячить зад, вжимаясь правой ягодицей в ладонь Оби-Вана сильнее.

Первый шлепок всегда похож на первые же слова. Он выходит смазанным и звучит так же, неловко нарушая тишину. Но Энакин всегда поступал одинаково: опускал ресницы, позволял яркому кончику языка снова увлажнить щель между губами и, пряча его, оставлял рот приоткрытым. Второй удар ложился сам, пробегаясь по комнате уже куда как более уверенной волной. Той же волной по спине Энакина пробегали видимые — осязаемые, если тронуть между лопаток пальцами, — мурашки.

Оби-Ван ударил снова, быстрым двойным ударом пройдясь по обеим ягодицам, и повторил сразу же, не задумываясь, не останавливаясь. Не размашистые, но хлесткие удары все так же звенели в ушах, пока к ним не присоединилось громкое дыхание Энакина. Возможно, оно ничего не гармонизировало музыкально, но добавляло шума в ушах от разгорающегося внутри до гулкого треска пламени, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ударить посильнее. От центра ладони по расслабленной ягодице пробежала волна. Энакин не вздрагивал, но от каждого следующего удара коротко напрягался. Сжимались вместе ягодицы, и напряжение текло вниз, вырисовывая на поджарых бедрах рельеф мышц, пока Энакин не заставлял себя расслабиться снова, до той мягкости, которую всколыхивал новый удар.

Алый жар разбегался по ягодицам, и в дыхании Энакина начинали слышаться сдерживаемые зубами присвисты. Оби-Ван никогда не променял бы ладонь ни на что другое, как бы ни будоражили его сознание шуточки Энакина. Только так он не просто видел, как визуализирует кровь Энакиново желание, расцветая краснотой на коже, а чувствовал его. Касался кожи, становящейся средоточием Энакина: такой же горячей, возбужденно чувствительной — проведешь кончиками ногтей, оставляя тонкие белые полосы, а подрагивает выше, в плечах, — но хотящей еще, пока не наступит предел. Касался сначала ударами, а затем уверенными широкими поглаживаниями, чтобы чувствовать лучше, чтобы жар отдавался его, впрочем, и без того горящей ладони.

Между сведенных и подрагивающих лопаток Энакина проступили капли пота, и Оби-Ван с последним ударом дал руке съехать вверх. Прошелся по последним позвонкам на пояснице и, очертив их, повел ниже, соскальзывая в ложбинку, раздвигая ягодицы двумя пальцами, продавливая весь путь от копчика вниз. Пальцы замерли у входа, надавливая сильнее, заставляя Энакина втянуть воздух носом резко, до почти слипшихся ноздрей. Маленький круг и еще одно надавливание, и чем плотнее вжимались пальцы Оби-Вана, тем сильнее Энакин прогибался в пояснице. Удар свободной ладонью — той, что еще не касалась красных ягодиц, — вместе с новым давящим кругом, и Энакин выпустил наружу стон, раздвигая ноги как можно шире. Оби-Ван наоборот ослабил давление, возвращаясь к копчику и проглаживая ставшую шире ложбинку заново, нежным протяжным движением, пока другая рука похлопывала по проступившим на ягодицах от напряжения ямочкам. Это были совсем невесомые скорее касания, чем удары, но уже раздраженная кожа горела от них, как костер от легких дуновений ветра. Энакин уронил голову, в его руках зарождалась дрожь, словно каждая их мышца превратилась в перенапряженный жгут, и Оби-Ван остановился. Он провел ладонями по заду, собирая жар, и понес его дальше, втирая в спину Энакина: от поясницы до лопаток. Подхватив за бока, Оби-Ван заставил его встать и развернуться к себе.

Влажные прилипшие ко лбу волосы, влажная грудь и влажный — и алый не меньше ягодиц — член. Оби-Ван придержал Энакина за запястья, ловя его столь же влажный выдох и чувствуя, насколько промок желанием сам: насквозь, до липнущей пятнами к спине рубашки, до чешущихся бедер.

Оби-Ван опустился на колени, кладя руки на холодные плиты, чтобы остудить их, позволяя Энакину запустить пальцы в волосы, сжать их, притянуть голову Оби-Вана ближе. Оби-Ван поцеловал живот Энакина — как и в порке: один раз на пробу, второй и третий, чтобы снова почувствовать, как от прикосновений под губами подрагивают мышцы, а потом просто уже не в силах остановиться, бездумно, скорее неотрывно елозя губами по коже, чем покрывая поцелуями.

Оби-Ван коснулся пальцами лодыжек Энакина, проехался по напряженным икрам, погладил под коленями и лишь затем обхватил бедра полновесно, всей ладонью, лаская их. Губы сомкнулись на головке члена одновременно с тем, как прохладные ладони легли на Энакинов зад, и Эни зашипел, словно был плеснутым на лед кипятком, но не шелохнулся, только сильнее сжимая голову Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван знал Энакина, знал все его тело и с закрытыми глазами мог найти каждую родинку, знал все его реакции, но в такие моменты дарил себя Энакину — это были его моменты, его желания, и Оби-Ван отдавался, позволяя ему самому выбирать ритм, глубину.

Оби-Ван продолжал шарить руками по гладкой горячей коже, оглаживая всю поверхность, смещая быстро греющиеся руки на бедра и возвращая их на взмокшие ягодицы, сминая те в ладонях, раздвигая, прощупывая подушечками пальцев ложбинку.

Оби-Ван отдалился, на мгновение сопротивляясь давящим на затылок пальцам Энакина, и замер, чтобы подтянуть правую руку к себе, облизнуть широко, оставляя на пальцах смесь своей густой слюны и липкой смазки Энакина. Оби-Ван провел центром ладони по колену Энакина, по внутренней стороне бедер, стараясь не коснуться влажными пальцами, не стереть влагу с них раньше времени. Энакин расставил ступни шире, и на этот раз Оби-Ван без промедления скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь, одновременно принимая Энакина в себя вновь. Тот гортанно застонал, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Оби-Вана, вдавливая его голову в себя и с каждым соленым движением становясь настойчивей и резче. Его руки натягивали волосы до боли, но Оби-Ван — так далекий от этой мысли когда-то, считавший свои желания извращенными и неуместными в любви, не понимавший даже после крайне жарких первых экспериментов, как Эни может наслаждаться болью, — сейчас сам наслаждался этим ощущением. Дело даже не в самой боли, дело в том, как сильно тебя хочет другой человек. От того, как хотел — как горел — Энакин, не сдерживающий ни голоса, ни рывков, отзывающийся на каждое шевеление пальцев внутри, Оби-Ван едва удерживался от стонов сам, словно это его член сейчас был в чьем-то рту. Ему казалось, что стоит опустить руку и сжать себя сквозь штаны, он выплеснется весь. Ему казалось, что еще пара низких стонов, и он сделает это даже без рук, но Энакин милостиво опередил его. Захлебнувшись своим самым громким стоном, он с влажным кашлем, прорвавшимся сквозь стиснутые зубы, вцепился в затылок Оби-Вана, протяжно и глубоко толкаясь. Изливаясь так жарко, словно в нем бушевал кипучий вулкан.

Оби-Ван вновь вжался ладонями в пол — он казался ледяным теперь, но Оби-Ван хотел бы лечь всем телом и прижаться поплотнее, чтобы его так не вело от мысли, что именно он разжег этот вулкан. Он все еще каждый раз не то чтобы удивлялся, но сходил с ума по-прежнему. Он медленно выдохнул через нос, так же медленно выпуская из себя член Энакина.

Ладони Энакина съехали на плечи, придерживаясь, и Оби-Ван не был уверен, что мог стать лучшей опорой сейчас, но поддерживающий ладони холодный пол, кажется, был готов удерживать их обоих. Оби-Ван почувствовал тянущий его вверх щипок за плечо и — не встал, он не мог себе врать, — скорее переполз на кровать. Энакин оригинальничать не стал и лишь занял его место. Уж он-то не просто опустился на колени, он уронил на плиты и зад, расслабляя перенапряженные мышцы бедер. Стоило ему найти эту опору, как его запыхавшееся лицо принялось менять выражение, а взгляд нашел фокус. Не вставая, он стянул с Оби-Вана ставшие мокрой второй кожей штаны и дернул край рубашки вверх, заставляя Оби-Вана избавиться и от нее.

Взгляд его расширившихся зрачков был взглядом не того, кто смотрит снизу вверх, а взглядом хищника. И Оби-Ван был готов сдаться, сдаться сразу, но…

Энакин ненавидел ждать. Не умел терпеть. Если только дело не касалось издевок. Он издевательски неторопливо обводил губами колено, сдвигаясь вверх к бедру с той скоростью, что казалась скорее случайным смещением, чем осознанным движением. Он издевательски рисовал языком круг за кругом, смотря исподлобья и ни капли не скрывая своих злодейских намерений. Он капитуляцию Оби-Вана принимать не собирался. Не так просто. «У нас же вся ночь впереди», — читал на его лице Оби-Ван.


End file.
